An Abstract Nonsense for the Phantom Thieve
by Nisa Fictionloid
Summary: After "Phantom Thieves Peter and Jenny", Rin encharged Len to steal something from Nisa Usagine, a fan of terror and anime with certain problems in school, considered "Abstract Nonsense" by her. After being accidentally discovered, Len the Phantom Thieve will discover the true face of her mistress, and fall for other eyes before he realizes it.
1. Chapter 1 Before and after the song

_~Well, first I have to confess that it all originated from watching the video. My first thought was "Rin! How could you reject Len after all he's done for you?" In the case, Rin was an ungrateful b*tch, so I thought about my character (Nisa Usagine, the girl in my avatar), and Rin's "Abstract Nonsense", coming up with an awesome base. I forced my cousin to role-play and get more ideas. She was a great help..__.__So, I decided to start with what happened before and after the song, because then it wouldn't be based on it. So enjoy~_

* * *

**Introduction to Len and Rin: Chapter 1**

Len, who used the pseudonym "Peter" to present himself as the Phantom thieve, is actually a neko Yōkai (explaining the cat ears and tail, which he can hide at will) that escaped from his former home, seeking adventure and treasure.

To survive, he had to steal food, water and supplies. He discovered he was very good at it; it was easy with his supernatural abilities after all.

Before stealing a shop in town, he saw her for the first time:  
Blue eyes, blonde short hair over the shoulders, of his same height, 12 years old, using a white dress with a blue vest on it. She also used a white bow on her head. She looked so innocent, just standing there while she observed a pendant, as blue as her eyes. He didn't know it at the moment, but her eyes had stolen his heart.

He just transformed in his cat form, and waited under a street lamp. At midnight, he turned himself invisible and entered to the jewelry store. No one noticed the door opening, not even the security cameras.

Still invisible, he turned back into his human form, touched a sensor under the white cushion on which the pendant was placed, and took the pendant. The alarm didn't sound, the cameras recorded anything, and there was no evidence left.

"My sister always said that a girl's best friend was jewelry, right?" He wondered as he reached the girl from behind of the bench she was sitting on. He just put the pendant above her head, scaring her and making her turn. She also got astonished for their resemblance.

"What-? What are you doing?! Who are you?!" she exclaimed,

"Someone who would like to become your servant, by accepting the pendant."

"I see you are a neko youkai too" said Rin,

"You are right" answered Len.

"Then… why do you want to be my servant" "

Are you saying no? Think of it, I could get you anything you want in the world"

"Really?" said Rin, taking the pendant.

"Of course..." said Len, "Everything in this world can be stolen".

_**Years later**_

"This is actually so tiring." said the Phantom Thieve, after giving Rin one of Queen Elizabeth's music boxes. "Since that day, I don't have a single moment to sleep. Well it'll all be worth it when I ask her." He thought.

Unfortunately, when he asked "When will those eyes become mine?"

She laughed "Hehe, that's funny!" She took his sincere love as a joke!

"Maybe more time will be needed… and if she rejects me again?!... Anyway, the contract has not ended. I'll just ask for the next request."

After breaking Len's heart, Rin meowed in front of the red wall, revealing the entrance back to the 2nd floor's corridor. Rin walked out of the Phantom Thieve room, meowed again and the entrance closed.

She walked through long corridors that shined like crystal, and arrived to a big room with peach-colored walls, a white luxurious matrimonial bed with 6 cushions, two night tables of fine black wood, a big TV screen of high definition, that below had a Blu-ray player next to stereo headphones, home theater and souvenirs from many parts of the world.

Next to a balcony closed by a glass door, there was a big closet as big as the room itself. Rin only had eyes for the 45 year-old man reading a newspaper on the bed. "A miracle has succeeded" thought Rin, "my father is actually reading on the bed, instead of travelling to other country".

Rin's father was always travelling, due to being the chief of one of the world's biggest international companies; Meanwhile, her mother had to remain closed in her office, checking bills and other boring paper of the private school. She had to do it; she was the headmistress after all.

This time, Rin found the studio empty; her mother had gone to another party. She sighed and took a walk through the big tumblr-type mansion, with a private pool, big gardens, and enclosed by big marble walls protected by top security.

Rin had always lived like a rich girl, which loved her free time and felt irritated every time her parents tried to have "family time". In the labyrinth garden, she took out of her leather purse she always carried everywhere her iPhone, and dialed a number

"Hey Martha" "Rin, it's you! Thanks God you're okay!"

"Hehe enough with the Thanking... You want to prove the new food locals at the mall?"

"Of course! I love yoghurt ice cream!"

"Well, then we meet in front of the war memorial at 2:00 PM"

"That's my lunch time, so I will try *hanged*".

Rin wasn't Martha's best friend or anything, she was just another student of her mother's school (which she obviously attended) that admired Rin for being the most popular girl and the most influential figure in the entire school.

So if you messed up with her, you messed with the entire school. If Rin didn't like you, the best thing to do was to flee from that school.

How bad that Nisa Usagine, being 11 years old, had to win a scolarship, be invited to Rin's house, and accidentally reveal the word "creppypastas", which she liked a lot.

And after she left Rin opened the wikia and... Got her life's scare. Next day, she talked about it to her "friends", and everyone accorded that Nisa revealed the page on purpose. Just a little accident started it all...

* * *

_So, was it good? D: Yes, is quind of fuzzy (being rich and having a thieve at your service), but you'll see why I put Rin in such a privileged position. After all, from that position is easy to... you'll see later. Reviews will be received and thanked. Any errors I beg you to be reported._


	2. Chapter 2 12: Nisa Usagine

_Thanks Twisted Paradox for your Review! So, I'm taking my time to write the second part. Here I'll present the victim of the "Abstract Nonsense": my O.C. Nisa Usagine. I don't know why, but bullying is a theme that I like to see in fiction, but not in real life, because it's awful and and…. So sad :'( …. Anyway, here I give the description of my O.C. I hope you like her, enjoy it!__ ~ (P.D: So much bad people shouldn't be in the same place…)_

**Warning: Soul Eater SPOILER, DON'T READ THE HIGHLIGHTED PART ON THE 2****ND**** FRAGMENT!**

**Introduction to Nisa Usagine: Chapter 2 Part 1**

Like any day, Nisa woke up at 4:00 A.M (YES, A.M), silently slide out of her bedroom, and sneaked downstairs to turn the Wi-Fi router on.

She did this all morning just for one thing: anime. This morning was particularly important, as it was the episode _ of Soul Eater in which Kishin God Asura was freed and escaped Shibusen._

Actually, she was rewatching the anime; she does that because his father has blocked any new anime until she admitted that she passes too much time in the computer.

"What can I do Dad, if my friends are busy right now?" "Then why don't you invite somebody else out of Miku, Momo and Rei?!" "Because they're my only friends Dad!" "Are you that socially awkward or what?!"

"I wished it was for being socially awkward, which I'm not", she sighed as she closed the finished episode and started to search for fan art. When she was satisfied, she looked at the hour: 4:40. It was time to fix her bed, take a bath, get on her clothes, cook breakfast for her father and her and fix her lunch. After doing all of this, she looked at the clock: 5:45 A.M

"Great", she thought "Waiting for the bus with 5 douchebags for 15 minutes, I hope it hurries up". Feeling irritated for this thought, she walked out of her room, and closed the door.

When she tried to walk, she got hurt because her ponytail was stuck at the door "this is what I win every morning for having a ponytail over the knee *sigh*" Nisa took her ponytail out of the door (it was tied at the left back side of her head with a "triple" green ribbon), took her backpack from the floor and hurried downstairs to save her lunch in the backpack and opened the front door next to the kitchen.

"Hey, you have to say goodbye dad" exclaimed her father "goodbye dad, now I should go to school" she stormed out of her house and walked across three streets, stopping at a corner under a mango tree, that for a strange reason grew up in that climate.

"Hey you creeper!" Yelled an 8th grader "How are you female Dracula?" All the rest of the kids laughed, Nisa just ignored them, and so they raised their voices until Miss Belinda arrived to the corner.

Just at the moment Nisa raised her hand to slap a girl, so she lowered it and felt relieved. "I'm the only student that likes teacher: they keep their (people) actions away, like repellents and mosquitoes" she thought, as she waited for the bus.

* * *

"Nisa, were where you!"

"The Bus was late Momo!"

Nisa ran straight to the pink-haired and green-eyed girl with a matching cap named Momo. The eyes were something that Momone Momo and Nisa had in common. This fact called the girls' attention at the recess of the first day of 4th grade. Since that first conversation on eye color, they became inseparable best friends.

"Hey, Momo-chan! You left this hair bow at my house yesterday" Yelled a turquoise-haired (and eyed) girl raising a black hair bow with her right hand on the air, as she approached the pair.  
"Once again Momo?"  
"You know I'm goofy Nisa.*taking the hair bow* Thank you Miku-san! I swear it's the last time I forget something at you place"  
"Is okay Momo, don't worry".

The trio walked and sited to a far bench in front of the school, were classes would start in some minutes.

"Oe Miku" "what is it Nisa?" "You erased that video you filmed of me banging my head with a sack of potatoes?" "... Of Course! That's too embarrassing" "It was a bet anyway... Miku, Nisa, we should get going".

The trio stood and walked to the school entrance. Some 7th graders and 16 year old students called Nisa nicknames, and whispered as they passed.

When they crossed the first locker corridor they read the billboard with the grade lists.

"Oh Momo, we're separate this year *Momo lowered her head*... But Miku, you and I are together!*Miku's expression lightened a little bit*" "Nisa, before we part... Remember, they insult you just for saying one word. It's nonsense, ok?" "Don't worry Momo *smile*" "Yes, I'll take care of the filly!" Said Miku, and patted Nisa hard on the back, almost pushing her to the floor. "Miku, I'll go later to the classroom ok?" Miku nodded, and the trio separated.

Instead of going directly to A5, Nisa turned to the B corridor and stopped in front of door number 3. The reason was a boy with the long black hair fixed in a short ponytail and bright yellow eyes.

"Come here my favorite cousin!"  
"Ah! Don't mess up my hair Kagene Rei! *laughs*"

**(Author's interruption: Hold it there, how can they be cousins when Nisa's first name is Usagine?! Well, my cousin helped me get ideas with the condition that they were family, but Kagene Nisa didn't fit, so I sorted up that Nisa was given the single first name of her mother. Her father's first name is Kagene (can you imagine a male with Usagine as first name? XD))**

"Are people messing up again?"  
"Like always *sigh*"  
"Hey, I want to see you at recess in the C5, ok? I've got something for you"  
"I would love to see that Rei *bell rings* I must go, good luck!"  
"I don't need it"

Nisa ran to the classroom and sited in front of Miku, turned and waved at her, Miku responded. She focused all her attention in a diary she got out of her backpack, and stopped at a random page, with a comment on her cousin:

_"He never needs luck. Rei always gets top grades without studying. He just studies all the books before the start of the year, and remembers all thanks to his photographic memory. Thanks to his charisma and attractive aspect, he's the most popular boy at school. He doesn't use to hang around with girls; the only lucky girl would be a candidate to be his girlfriend. The only girl he talks to (really talking) is me, because we're family. When certain girls call me "drama queen" and "luck spank", they refer to this. They're jealous of my relationship with Rei, which is as cousins... But they don't know it, because of our first names. Only Momo knows it, she even knows about my obsession for anime, manga, horror, terror, mystery, creppypastas, monsters, and urban legends. I obviously have other likes, such as kawaii, fantasy, videogames, and lots of things. What I mentioned before that are the things I'm judged, ignored and insulted for. It's all thanks to her, Rin. Just for saying that word she had to force everyone to ruin my life!"_

There were tears splashed on the page. Nisa stopped reading and wrote about the weekend.

Classes were as boring as ever, with the usual scumbags passing papers with rumors that she is Jeff the Killer's2 lost sister. Well, for Nisa if that was true that would be awesome. Is because she knows the story of that poor guy…

* * *

1. This happens to someone I know. She lives in the city and there's a chicken coop next to her house XD

2. DO NOT SEARCH UNLESS YOU WANT TO GET CREEPED THE F*CK OUT!

_So I decided to cut it up to here because I lost my inspiration. Instead, I'm trying to get out of my bed and do homework. Ugh, watching Mirai Nikki wasn't a very wise decision. Well, instead I'm doing an amazing drawing based on the story. I have the idea of the rest don't worry, I won't discontinue. I'm in coloring phase now, so I won't take long to be uploaded on my tumblr and here in fanfiction. Thanks for your patience! Reviews are best appreciated and opinions are welcome._


	3. Chapter 2 22: Leader has Enbizaya

**_Thanks for all the views! Seeing the traffic stats motivated me to finally write the second part of the chapter. Well, listening to "Fantasy Mythology" also helped. Now I'll leave up what happened the rest of that morning. Hope you like it! _**

**Chapter 2 part 2: Leader has Enbizaya**

*bell ring*

"Well, if I hurry up to C5, I'll avoid being pointed at."

Nisa saved all her school materials in her school bag and hurried through the A corridor, turned right, skipped the B corridor and entered to the C corridor, searching for number 5.

Just as he promised, he was there in the classroom. Rei was sitting on a desk in a relaxed manner, eating a sour lollipop.

"There you are! You're like 10 second late silly! *laugh*" "*laughing* I was just avoiding all these douchebags Rei. *stops laughing, sounding curious* what do you have for me?" "Well, your birthday passed a while ago. I couldn't be there for my trip to Australia as you very well know, so I got you something.*

Rei got out a present with the volume of a flat and medium-sized book. Nisa took it in her hands, and only had to look through the wrapping paper to see what it was.

"Oh Rei you shouldn't!" "Of course Nisa, happy 14th birthday *ashamed*" "Oh thank you thank you thank you!"

Nisa hugged him, and Rei corresponded with a smile.

Momo was worried. She hadn't seen Nisa in all recess. "And if the bullies have cornered her to insult her. Maybe even punch her!" She had these worried thoughts while she waited on a table positioned in front of the food store. Her worry didn't let her end the tuna sandwich in her hand.

Meanwhile, Miku returned from the snack machine, talking with Nisa about her present. When Momo divised them, she waved at them to go to the table.

"Miku! Did those brats made anything to her?" "Calm down Momo-chan! She was just reuniting with the famous Kagene Rei *giggle" "What are you pretending Miku? He's just my friend"

"Off course", remembered Nisa. "For mysterious reasons, no one should now that Rei and I are family. My mother only told me to keep it secret, I wonder why. Although I doubt, I keep it secret from my only friends…"

"And then, why did you met?" "He wanted to give me this, Miku-chan"- Nisa got out the gift, and unwrapped it in front of them. Written in black sharpie, where the words "From Kagene Rei to Nisa Usagine" on the box.

"OMG Nisa-chan! Can you believe it Momo-chan?!" "My eyes must be lying! Is an iPad 3 with all the accessories included! Is a limited edition of anniversary1?" "Oh come on, it's like the iPad was touched by Steve Jobs" "But is from Kagene Rei, is invaluable!" "Yeah I guess so Miku-san *he he*"

At the opposite table, Gumi Megpoid heard this paragraph of the conversation. She recorded it on her cellphone, and sent it to Rin trough a SMS. Rin's face was epic. That's the description of the witnesses, which were observing her count of her visit to the Eiffel tower.

"OMG Gumi, are you sure that's true?! Send photographic evidence!" Gumi took a photo of the box with Rei's signature as Rin requested.

Rin couldn't believe it; the pathetic creepy girl was getting all the attention from the hottest boy at school! "I think we should settle things right away, this shouldn't be happening!"

"What are you going to do Rin-san?" asked one of her followers. "... I think I'll take it away from her. Something that comes from Rei should be mine"  
"But you can't steal it, can you?"  
Asked a red-headed girl with long hair and a blue star on her shirt.  
"I have my contacts. You'll see how I get what I declare "the most valuable gift in school, Miki"  
"Yeah, I can't imagine her face when she sees you got her gift"  
"It will be a perfect offense!" Declared a boy  
"You'll be taking what's yours by right" agreed a girl  
"And then, I'll be the most fortunate girl in school, having the most valuable gift in school, coming from Kagene Rei!"

Rin's followers clapped her plan to steal the iPad 3. They obviously didn't know she had a phantom thieve who would do it for her. He wouldn't know he was stealing something from an innocent girl.

From far, Rei observed the multitude, and inferred they were planning another offense against Nisa.

"For them it has turned a normal activity. Only for a stupid word... I should do something to mitigate Rin's actions, but what?"

Rei saw some girls were looking at him.  
"Why not give her what she wants?"  
He turned and leaved the school.

* * *

Nisa hurried out of school, not even waiting for Momo. Rei had told her the gang had planned something

"Nononono I can't let them reach me! Come on-!... Oh crap"

A husky 15-year-old tenth grader blocked her escape. She turned and saw the usual gang of bullies, led by Rin.

"Ehm, my father's going to scold me for arriving late"  
"That's not the case scum" said Gumi

The tenth grader pushed her to the floor. She tried to stand up but Gumi kicked her.  
Nisa collapsed again and dived to the right, but a fat boy threw himself over her.

"Oh come on, you can't run away from the truth, scum. That's what you and your stuff are, scum. You like stories of murder and horrid monsters.  
Is like you're one of them, don't you think?"

"Monster! Monster! Monster!" Repeated the multitude, while Nisa struggled to get free of the boy's hold "Shouldn't we punish this monster Rin?"  
"I agree with you Miki. Leave her without breath"

The fat boy holded her arms behind her and a 9th grader punched her right in the stomach, making her gasp for breath.

"Now slap her face from below" they obeyed, and Nisa painted with a bruise at each cheek.  
"Hey Mark" the fat boy raised his head.  
"Now let her free"

Nisa holded her arm and gave some steps forward, but in a drowsy way, when Rin winked and Miki pushed her, making her fall on her knees and collapse on her schoolbag.

They laughed of her. Rei divised the crowd at a far distance a minute ago. "Oh no" when he arrived the described scene had already happened.

Rei inclined and helped her stand up.  
"What's wrong with you people?"  
"Why are you helping the monster?!" Laughed Rin.

Rei just ignored her and repeated his question.  
"Cause she's a monstarz, that's all! And you shouldn't help her Rei!" Responded Mark

"Ignore all these idiots" said Rei to Nisa as they walked out of the school's entrance into the street.  
"They just act for nonsense" he ended, frowning at Rin.

"Hey answer!" Scram Rin. Rei just accompanied Nisa through the street.

"Argh! And he still ignores me!" Raged Rin, hitting the floor with her feet.  
"One day he'll see, Rin, one day" consoled Gumi.

* * *

1. I invented this. I don't know if a version like this actually exists.

_And in just two days I ended part 2!  
I would have ended yesterday if my mother hadn't told me to get out of the computer and go out. Anyway I had a good day, good enough to get the motivation to end part 2. When is the Phantom Thieve going to meet Nisa? Next chapter don't worry. What did Rei meant? You'll see later ;)  
Has Rin raged for Rei all these years? Yep, and she's not the only girl ewa.  
Have you checked the link in my profile yet? I suggest you do it.  
Okay I hope everyone had a good weekend, and in case I don't show up... Happy New Year everybody! I hope you have a wonderful time with your friends & family, and have accomplished your goals for 2012. SeeU in 2013! (Yes, vocaloid SeeU)_

_PD: title refers to the song "The Tailor Shop of Enbizaya" by Akuno-P feat. Megurine Luka. Is the song about envy. Rin is the leader, and she's jealous. That's the reason of the title. _


	4. Chapter 3: A usual request

**_Okay school has restarted so I don't have time. I've got a pretty amount of homework and got out of tight spots. Sorry for not updating or writing. Luckily I had it all in my head, so here it is._**

**Chapter 3: a usual request.**

"Are you okay?"

"I can handle myself thanks Rei"

"Can't we just pass through my house for a moment and fix you up?"

"No… dad would kill me for being late. His anger would only make things worst… Having a monster as daughter-"

"Oh look at you now! Don't let them convince you!"

"… You're right; I'm not the monster, the monsters….. Are them for treating me like this!" Nisa breathed heavily for the anger in her voice.

"Now now, let it out, that is, see? You're fine now"

"*sighs* thanks Rei, somehow you make me feel better by exasperating me"

Rei smiled "Is nothing Nisa, I just want the best for you1"

With this conversation, Rei was trying to cheer up Nisa after the abuse she had just suffered. The special reason he wanted to get her good mood back was what awaited Nisa at home.

Some minutes later, they reached the Squirrel corner, point of separation to their own houses.

"Thank god is not late. My house is just 10 minutes from here, but you already know that *sigh*"

"He has no reason to be mad at you now. Just avoid the groups of people and you'll get home intact."

"Thank you cousin, I'll see you tomorrow!"

Nisa gave Rei a last hug and he laughed, planted a kiss on her forehead2 and leaved. Nisa turned around and walked down Maple Street.

In this case, Rei by "intact" meant "no more hurt than you are right now". It meant that almost always.

Nisa had bruises on her knees, her back, her chin & her right arm. She had shred on her t-shirt, and her hair and triple bow were mud-dirty.

Of course, they had previously stopped to heal some of the noticeable bruises; Nisa would take care of the rest at home.

"Well, I should better hurry up at that and personalize my new iPad (Aishiteru3 Rei!). Temple Run was the other app Miku showed me the other day, right?"

* * *

"Hmm, this tastes great! No wonder Rin-san wanted them so much", concluded the Phantom Thieve tasting some authentic red velvet cupcakes filled of white chocolate with vanilla cream at the top and cherry toppings, just baked by chef … of cupcake wars. He will miss some 25 cupcakes in some minutes4.

He rose from the mahogany fine-cushioned chair that used to be in a duchess' bedroom and passed under an arch that had closets filled with historical jewelry.

"I hope she finally decides to go for a pharaoh's crown of some sort of that, I've always wanted to assault an Egyptian pyra- *bows* Good night my mistress, here I've got my… Oh come on!"

Len had first believed Rin had entered the secret Phantom Thieve, but it was the domesticated Russian monkey playing a pipe, which was now laughing of Len.

"YOU F*CKING BAKA5!"

Raged, Len threw a baseball at the monkey, but it landed next to it. The monkey hissed and moved away to dust Rin's collection of perfumes.

Len felt kinda bored, so he opened a trap door that led to a corridor and entered, closing the door behind him. The corridor led to tunnel passages under the city.

Like 10 seconds later, a scream of "where is that-?!" was heard by Len's neko ears, so he stepped out of the trapdoor and put himself at the gaze of his mistress.

"YOU'RE 12 SECONDS LATE!" raged Rin throwing a spherical green cushion at Len's face. Len apologized, kneeled and took Rin's hand.

"Don't think your formalisms will serve you, but today you're lucky..."

"What are you talking about my mistress?"

"I want you to get me an iPad residing in a bedroom at the #42-42 of Avenue 5646. I need it with all the accessories, but the most important thing is the box. Is signed by… a popular human celebrity"

"That would then be a lucky girl… but not as Rin, who still has a phantom thieve as servant even though he has no meaning or motivation now…" thought Len before answering "Your requests are orders, my mistress"

Len made a last vow and went out through the trapdoor.

* * *

"I wonder what haven't I uploaded yet… oh right! That sound novel free chapter!"

Nisa had already downloaded 2 GB of apps, anime and fan art with online-reading manga chapters. That iPad was now her best technological possession along with her computer.

"I just can't stop thinking of dad's face seeing me with this in my hands; it was a historical moment in history!7 I wished I had the camera open to record it in JPG format…"

Nisa rummaged to some few apps while she waited for the sound novel chapter to end downloading, when she came across a diary application.

"Hmm… In the iPad I would keep my intimacy safer. They aren't capable of breaking an iPad, is a deadly sin straight to hell for them…"

Nisa downloaded the app, personalized it and wrote an entry for yesterday:

"_Just another wonderful Sunday_

_Miku woke up with peanut butter on her face; is a common punishment of sleeping more than you should in a sleepover. Momo laughed until her head burst, literally. She laughed so much she landed in the empty popcorn bowl. Now it was Miku's turn to laugh, as I was already laughing for my peanut butter joke._

_After we finally composed, we sneaked silently to check on Momo's stepfathers, which were snorting as loud as the stupid cock that wakes me up at 3 PM every morning__1__. Taking this chance, we decided to make the truth and dare game, which for some reason wasn't allowed at this house._

_The discoveries were:_

_-Momo's first kiss was a giraffe (yeah I know WTF, she gave no explanations)_

_-Miku's worst childhood accident was when her unicorn plushy fell on the road and was flattened by a road roller (it was yellow…)"_

Another strange fact about Nisa is that she can fall asleep at any moment. That's just what didn't let her finish typing. 2 hours later, a noise woke her up to find a blond haired boy that seemed her age with neko traits, like the blue eyes with cat slits ears and tail. She was astonished by this, his particular but attractive outfit and the fact that he was on the floor laying on his back, clearly just tripped with her converse shoes.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" exclaimed Nisa to the Phantom Thieve.

* * *

1. Why TF I made a reference to Adele's "Someone like you"? No idea, but you know obviously that Rei only wants Nisa to be fine.

2. See why the girls were so jealous; Rei is very affective with family… But they don't know they're cousins.

3. "Aishiteru" means "I love you" in Japanese. Ai means love and I think "shiteru" would be the suffix for "I – you" (OMG IM LIKE LEARNING JAAPANESE OR SOMETHING WITH EXPERIENCE)

4. I was going to put a nationality, but IDK so I preferred to put a random chef of cupcake wars. They're professionals after all, so their cupcakes should be excellent. Sorry if I got you hungry, I got too XD.5.

5. Baka in Japanese XD

6.42-42-564 is the number dialed in soul eater to contact shinigami-sama through mirrors. Is awesome, I suggest that you watch it if you haven't.

7. that was her father's expression XD /post/40851186751 put it at the end of the tumblr page noncaring-stuff, after the .com

_And I finally updated this fanficc! LOL it just took me 2 hours of free time in the bus. I'll guess I'll use that time to update regularly my story without having conflicts with homework and time with family and friends. *sigh*¨I can't believe how much references I did. I'm getting better at it. Anyway, I hope you like it and hope to see what follows after Len is for the first time EVER discovered stealing. Reviews, opinions and critics are all welcome! Just don't be rude._

_UPDATE: SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES! I hadn't verified my doc before publishing it as a story. I was at school and the bell rang, so I had no time to correct it. Hope you understand now :s_


	5. Chapter 4: An incommodate meeting

_Uff, my brain's a little rattled with an upcoming Project so this was hard to write. I've seen my traffic stats and they're more than 50+! OMG thanks, I hope that the previous readers may have liked it and proceeded to read not only the first chapter _

**Chapter 4: An incommode meeting**

"Seriously what the hell are you doing here?!"

"A-ah, what da…."

That was the only thing Len could say, as he was discove

red in the middle of an assault. How the heck didn't he see that chair?! That's the question Len continuously asked himself.

"What? Do you have a mental impediment or what?1

"U-uh… which is your name first?"

"Nisa Usagine, why? *face palms*"

"Only curiosity… I'm Len"

"Uhm… 'chanted", replied Nisa while she wondered what the f*ck was "Len" doing there.

"I may say the same"

"And now… what the hell are you doing in my room at this hour and screaming like a shota?!" **(Author's comment: uh… BURN)**

"Dunno… *keeps calm* and I'm not shota2"

"You sounded SHOTA", said Nisa, thinking that she had found a way to irritate him, making an evil face in her mind. That's the way Nisa treats foreign people that she suspects, irritating and being annoying to make them go away.

"Well I'm not!"

"He he…. (Mind: LOL)" Len crossed his arms.

"Oh are you angry?" She then made a face of having fun and messed up his hair.

"O-of course not! *with a little blush XD*"

"Did you just blushed?" asked Nisa, looking away and giggling. "I've got him now", she thought

"I-t is not funny!"

"You are funny"…"Wait what?!" thought Nisa.

"I'm not!"

"But is not bad being funny"

"Sure not *not convinced*"

"I'm not insulting you"

"Well… okay"

"You sure you have no idea how did you landed here?"

"No, I don't remember" Len decided that he should better pretend to be clueless, to go away unsuspected. There was no chance of stealing the iPad now.

"Well, if you know your name then you should know who your friends are…" Nisa thought at that moment: Obviously he has! You just look at him and can tell that he is a good guy. In change me… I'm just a nuisance; you just have to look at me to think that.

"… Don't you have any contact or number?"

"Nope, but I should go home now"

"Yeah… do you like chocolate? (Stupid brain that makes me ask innapropiate questions at the most random moments)"

"Yeah, but I prefer bananas"

"You want one?"

"Yes please"

Nisa walked out of the room and sneaked to the kitchen, meanwhile Len took a look around:

Next to the door, was a white closet. In front of it, there was a desk with some clothes, school supplies and a cardboard above, filled with stick notes and notes of how to draw manga heads, hands, feet and faces.

The desk had a red chair with a school bag above, and books on the floor. In front was the bed he was sitting on. The bed was simple with some bookstands full of literature.

He observed "Battle Royale", "To kill a Mockingbird3", the Harry Potter saga and many mangas above. In front of him was the so-desired iPad with the whole set next to it, including the box.

"This is my chance! I could just grab it at go. Even if she demands no one would believe her a boy wearing neko ears entered her room… But she made thing easy for me; she has even gone to get me a banana! I can't just take advantage…"

Just then, Nisa returned with a plate with chopped banana and chocolate bars. She put the plate on front of Len and sited down to the other side.

"Well… tell me, where do you come from?"

"Eh… I can't tell you, you would get mad"

"Why? I'm not racist. What I mean, from where?"

"Ah… I live in this city, with my Mistress". "Mistress?" wondered Nisa "…He must mean mom"

"I guess you don't study at Roddway High, you look my age and I have never seen you"

"That's why I study at home, reading books all the time"

"How lucky… School sucks, in all aspects"

"I know (I truly have no idea .W.)… Anyway I should go, my mistress should be worried"

"I guess so, bye…"

Len got up and stepped out of the window. Before going, he used his red jewel's magic to get a picture of Nisa. When he checked later, it was her from back view.

"Well *sigh*, I better steal a normal iPad, open it up and say I didn't got the box"

Before entering the mansion, Len threw the box into a trash bin and then entered the corridor. He walked quickly to the trapdoor and left the iPad on a glass modern table, and then walked over to a bed to sleep quietly.

* * *

Next morning, Len was woken up by a cushion Rin threw to his face.

"What the-?!"

"Where is the box?! Is the most important thing!"

"I didn't found it my mistress! The girl had surely trashed it. I can do nothing about that."

"Ugh! She's so stupid enough to trash a signed box?!"

"If you can excuse me my Miss, who is this girl you're screaming on?"

"Oh _that_? That is just an idiotic stupid gross with awfully long hair and a stupid bow with pathetic preferences that never dresses good nor even obeys me…. Poor loser!"

"… My Miss, is she so bad?"

"Oh dear, you have no idea…"

Thinking of Nisa stressed out Rin in the morning. She just turned and leaved. It was 6:00 AM after all; she had to go to change her clothes to go to school.

Meanwhile, Rin's outburst had Len taken aback.

"How can she hate someone so much? She was just perfectly nice, I saw nothing wrong in "Nisa"… maybe she talked of the wrong girl? I guess so…"

Len decided to forget about Rin's rage and start with his usual duties. "Rin couldn't be talking of her, she's pretty nice…"

* * *

1.I'm not trying to offend anybody. Nisa just says it because he's stuttering.

is a word to refer to boys who look or act like children, in a cute way; is like to call them immature. Sorry Len but this word describes you in general (VOCALOID) XD.

of writing mockingbird I wrote Mockingjay. THG has influenced me.

_And I finally did it! God with a poster to make I had no time, including the robots' exposition… Well, I did had time on Saturday, but I wasted my day reading Power Puff Girls Doujonishi (is awesome, best crossover of my dear childhood! If you reach chapter 10 don't worry it will be continued). Thanks for the views America! I hope I have time to do number 5, I have an essay to write gaaah I chose a very long theme why…_

_Leave Reviews and comments please, happy Friday!_

_PD: Sorry for like the 95% being pure conversation._


	6. Chapter 5:Midnight Dream -Real Nightmare

_I really debt you a lot guys, one month inactive is too much. Is all the fault of a 40 pages long school essay on the FARC guerrilla. I really stressed out writing it. And now, I've got work for MUN… Just pray that I get to represent a neutral country, or I'll have another inactive period. I know this is not pretty good but, this is how the story follows. I'm deeply sorry. _

_PD: Is also Elfen Lied's fault. Too awesome anime._

**Chapter 5: Midnight dream & Real Nightmare**

Nisa woke up at the normal hour, but the memory that popped out in her head confused her.

"Was it real or just a dream? It couldn't have really happened to be honest... Anyway, I should go back to my routine"

When she was settled, she got distracted and randomly picked up a blank page of her drawing book. Before she knew it, her hand had made a base sketch of a boy with a blushed face: Len's face when she messed up his hair.

After her usual morning routine, everyone in the bus saw her with a strange expression: she was smiling.

"Even if it's a dream is a nice one", she thought "Is one of the best dreams I've had in my life, since the bullying started, I could only have nightmares. Now my mind has gifted me the illusion of a midnight surprising and embarrassing visit, but it was fun.

He was easily annoyed... I wonder that if even in my dream, he would have talked to me knowing how I am... Then it wouldn't be my mind. I've always wanted to make a new friend..."

She sighed "Even still, I love my beloved friends Miku and Momo, without them and my cousin, I wouldn't be here..."  
She thought while she entered the school fields, walking direct to Momo, who was petting a squirrel.

"Neeh Momo! Where did you found that little one?"  
"The little idiot fell off that tree. I'm taking care of him before I ask the gardener to get him up"  
"That's nice Momo, you're also very lucky to pet a squirrel"  
"I guess so... Hey, Miku's bus has arrived but I haven't seen her anywhere!"  
"She might have got late, or forgotten something at the last moment..."  
"I hope she doesn't get late..."

* * *

"So this is where you wanted to meet me?"  
"Exactly Miku"  
Miku was for some reason with Miki in classroom B3. Discussing what? Let's see:

"Your progress in the last semester was surprising Miku. Thanks to your collaboration, we have got her in pretty tight spots, and know pretty a lot of her secrets"  
"Yes Miki-san, and I've got something invaluable"  
"What is it this time Miku?"  
Miku rose a USB drive  
"You won't believe, is worth gold"

* * *

Nisa sighed as she sat down to another Spanish class. Before the teacher arrived, she bandaged the blood on her legs, resulting from injuries of 11 grade's persecution with sharp and wire branches.

Miku sits next to her and makes a grieved look, then looks to the window.

"Are you okay Nisa?"

"It's fine. It was worst when they tried on me with baseball bats"

'I guess, but even still those injuries are not cute"  
"I know. Now we should focus on this"

After the class, Momo hurriedly met them in recess.  
"Uh Nisa! If you hadn't told me of the assignment, I would have lost the 30% of my English grade" exclaimed Momo, and hugged Nisa  
"C-C'mon Momo! She can't breathe!" exclaimed Miku. Nisa had a deep blue color on her face.  
Momo finally let her go  
"What would we do without her Miku? Dying for sure", laughed Momo, messing Nisa's hair.  
"Hey leave my hair in peace!"

Nisa and Momo started one of their friendly fights, in which they use to just try to mess up the other laughing.

"Yeah Momo, you're right *he he*..." Miku turned her gaze away, wondering if she had done the right thing.

* * *

-Later at lunch-  
"Meeh, where is that pink haired and the other with turquoise hair? We always meet here at this hour!"Thought Nisa as she hopelessly searched for her pair of friends.

What she didn't know is that the bullies had blocked them, so they couldn't aid her poor friend.

"Hey you! What's the fashion?!"  
"Huh? What are you talking about Akaito?"  
"I ask about your fashion with potatoes?" laughed Akaito in front of a laughing crowd.  
"... I have no idea what you're talking about"  
"Oh yes we have dear, now explain this" said his friend Big Al, raising an iPod playing the embarrassing video mentioned a few chapters ago.

"HOW DA F**K DID YOU GET THAT?!"  
"That's not important, the point is what you did", explained Big Al, getting out some filled bags.  
"Now you'll get some of your potatoe rack", agreed Akaito, showing that the bags contained potatoes before closing them.

What the bullies did this time was hitting her with the bags; not so strong, because they could break their bones and culprits would be searched.

Even still, it was a painful experience. It got worse because Nisa thought the following paragraph:  
"How the hell? That was completely private! There's no way they may have got that! It was in Miku's..."

From that point, Nisa stopped the struggling, and got quiet to peacefully receive all the bag punches on her pathetic body, lying on a cafeteria table.

"I see now, she just betrayed me. I see no reason, what did I ever do to her? Which is my sin? Maybe she was pretending, maybe she took advantage of my stupidity... Maybe I deserve this pain1, for being the hopeless creature I am"

* * *

"Hey Miku!"  
"You are c-calling me Rei?"  
"Yes I am! And I have to talk to you!"  
Miku gulped as Rei approached, even more when he took a look around to see if they were being watched.

"What did she ever do to you?!"  
"Huh?" wondered Miku. Rei got desperate and pushed her to the floor, positioning on her so she couldn't escape his red yandere eyes.2

"I'M TALKING ABOUT NISA! HAVEN'T YOU EVEN BOTHERED TO SEE HOW SHE IS AFTER YOU GAVE THAT FUCKING VIDEO TO THE DAMNED BULLIES?!"  
"I-i w-hAt Da. He-do u know AAAAHHH!"  
Rei covered her mouth before she could scream, and showed the tip of a knife3  
"Just tell me and I'll spare your life"

Sweating, Miku responded: "y-years ago, i wasn't very accepted and she was a-lready -n that state, s-o i asked R-in how w-ould she let m-e in, a-and she requested me to c-ollect secrets on h-er to use i-n her plans, and i wou-ld be accepted"

Rei sighed and stood up, "so you're just a filthy spying double-faced hypocrite? Just to get friends, you got secret shames from an innocent person to buy your ticket of fame? Get away from my gaze, and from Nisa. You can go with your ticket, now you're busted", threated Rei.

Deeply scared and a little guilty, Miku took steps backward, and when she considered it far enough to be safe, she ran to her new group of "friends".

* * *

"Auch!" exclaimed Nisa as she disinfected with ethylic alcohol, one of the many bruises from lunch.  
"Thank god all the bruises and greens are on my arms, legs and torso; they'll be easy to hide with long sleeves, long bots and a long skirt *sigh*"

Nisa sat on her bed, and looked at the open botiquin on the chair in front of her, then at the open window she had to enter through to prevent her father from seeing in what a poor state she was.

After changing her clothes to her pajamas, that covers her entire body. She then peeked into the living room from the stairs, and saw that her dad had brought another woman home

"What a shame, the other one looked nice to me..." She sighed as she sneaked under the mantles on her bed. She had no work to do, so she had free time. Instead of relieving the pain with watching the next episodes of "Hetalia: axis powers", she just laid there.

Miku's betrayal depressed her, because she had always been very open to her. Miku was like the teddy bear you could tell everything to. She realized then how the bullies did know everything.

She hid her face on the lime green pillow, and cried. Just when she was taking out a black carcass, a voice in her mind stopped her.

"Neeh, not still yet. Maybe if you go to sleep early, that nice dream will turn up again. He could cheer you up. You need to tell someone of your problems"

At this hope, Nisa smiled and slept right there.  
However, as Len was not a dream, but a Phantom Thieve that now was running from guardians dogs of Queen Elizabeth's collection of perfumes he had stolen; she woke up at the middle of the night, completely alone.

Her dream was in those tight spots, because Rin had decided to punish him for not getting the iPad of the other day. Rin knew the dogs would wake up and persecute him, as the cat he was. That's why Rin made him that difficult request.

Obviously, Nisa couldn't imagine this, believing Len was a creation of her depressed mind.

"I knew it" said Nisa, as she opened the black carcass.  
"It's just a dream after all. Good dreams never come back", she concluded as she took a sharp blade.  
"It was too good to be true4..." Nisa concluded as the blood from the self-made wound on her arms stained the wooden floor.  
"...but it was still a nice dream", she smiled.

* * *

1. this quote is found around tumblr. No one knows the original font.

2. Remember, Rei is yandere so... I had to include his mod someday

3. He's fucking serious XD

4. This phrase comes from the movie "Coralline", based on the original book by Neil Gaiman. She means that for her life, Len's appearance was too nice to be real, even though it was. An illusion, of how she wished to have one more friend... But it seems as a special friend, seeing she's got Rei and Momo still, don't you think?

_Wow, this turned longer than expected. Is curious that I wrote this before my social studies exam :p wish me good luck. Anyways, thanks for still following this story, and I hope it filled your expectative. Any opinions on Nisa? Feel free to share. You think she deserves something better? Cause i can change the course of the story if her misery is not very comfortable to you.  
And a final question to close: if Len appeared in your room, what would you do? Next morning, would you tell it's a dream or a true thing?  
__Have a nice day, Nisa fictionloid :)_

_**PD: the exam was easy as trolling Len when eats bananas **_


	7. Chapter 6: A Miracle? oo

_**Ugh at the time I start to write exam week had started! Soon I'll have a science project, gaaaah I'm running out of f*cking free time. I hope you don't have so many businesses in mind: here you have **__** :**_

**Chapter 6: A miracle?**

"Ugh, worst request eveeeeeer", buffed Len as he walked through the underground tunnels, with a Chihuahua on his left ear.

"Rin knew perfectly well of the royal guardian dogs, I can't do this type of requests, and she knows it! I must remember the contract clauses"

While he complained to himself, Rin sat on a circular hanging chair at her room's balcony, staring transfixed at the cellphone's screen.

She couldn't believe the stupidity she was watching; Nisa banging herself with a tiny bag of potatoes, she looked so clumsy!

Rin couldn't contain the laugh;  
Miku did dag some gold.

"Just who could be so stupid? Potatoes are for French chips, no for head banging *sigh*...  
Oh look at the hour, my new collection of perfumes should be here right now"

Rin entered into a big closet, opened a special door and put on the phantom thieve suit stored there.

Meanwhile, Len had got rid on the Chihuahua and finally managed to drag the big box full of perfumes into the phantom thieve room.

Rin almost laughed her head off when she saw the Chihuahua biting Len's but as he opened the box.

"Here's the re- AGH YOU DAMMED DOG!"  
Len grabbed the dog off his ass (yes I said ASS XDDD), raised it and disposed to throw it through a window, but the dog was saved by Rin's excitement, asking if it was for her.

"... Yes, is for you my mistress", improvised Len, patting the dog's head and putting it into Rin's arms. He blushed when he touched them.

"Aw, I always wanted a DOG!" Exclaimed Rin as she petted the dog's chin, which showed its tongue to Len.

Len could only buff angrily in his mind.

"So then, are all the perfumes there?"  
"Yes my miss"

Len then proceeded to open the finely decorated box, which contained like 50 different perfumes; Most of them haven't been launched to sale, and were gifted in secret to the English highness.

"This is gonna be awesome. Everyone will surely smell my new essences and will have to die of jealousy! I'll say one of the enterprisers is giving free exclusive samples to my father and that he is giving them to me *giggle*"

"You are very clever my mistress,  
and have a very nice giggle..."  
"Oh stop with that rubbish, now I should look for a new appointment for you ", declared Rin.

As she always did, Rin stepped to a big screen.  
After digiting a password, a window opened to display the latest valuable items that were reported in an insurance company's page.

How Rin do has access to such secret info?  
Simple, she used her father's account to have unlimited access. That way, she knew of the secret valuable items of the highest profiles.

Len sighed and sat on a black couch.

"Ugh, another restless night. I wish I had a free night... But where would I go?" thought Len.

Rin's cellphone beeped, she checked and stood there, transfixed.

"... My mistress, are you okay?"

Rin said nothing

"Miss?"

Nothing.

"HEY!"

"... Len, today you have a free night"

"... Are you serious?"  
"YES I'M SERIOUS! NOW GO OUT BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!" Scram Rin, and later made fan girl giggles. Looking very happy, she hurried out of the room.

"Wow, I'm glad she's happy. I love to see her smiles, although he ignores mine..." Sighed Len, and then walked out of the mansion.

Len wasn't sure where to go, as he usually completed missions out of the city.  
He knew directions, but not places.

With these issues in mind, Len asked himself why he didn't inquire Rin about good places to go.

Then, he flicked his fingers with a idea in his mind. He ran into the street to see it.

* * *

"Very smart girl, presuming your new watch in your plain wrist to get thrown to a mud pond for being 'stupidly sassy'. I wonder what is wrong with this people", wondered Nisa as she covered her arms with bandages.

Actually, these were new. She had used others previously to hide her practice of self-harming. She did it to discharge her sadness for being so alone, and keep living anyways.

The yellow wristwatch she had finally managed to rescue from her father's confiscations, now laid broken and dirty on a napkin next to an alarm clock on her night table.

"I wonder when I could get the money to repair the broken surface. I'll have to hide it from father if I don't want to die", concluded Nisa as she put on a long-sleeved jacket to cover the arm bandages.

Just then, the window opened; but thanks to a flower pot blocking the entrance, Len had to make a "front flip"**1**

and landed on his back, fortunately on a round pillow.

"WHAT THE-?!... *helps him stand up* eh... Hi?"  
"Thanks, hi *uff* sorry for interrupting so suddenly, but I wanted to go out around the city and had no idea where to go. As you live here, I imagine you know some place"

"U-uh *nervous* I-I guess you c-ould go to the big mansion l-ocated nex-t to Nutshell park 4-yards from the 6-xth avenue. There's a-a lot of stuFf there"

"Oh thanks, it sounds good", said Len smiling naturally.

"I-t's nothing, have a go-od night", stuttered Nisa. Len didn't notice this as he put a box of noggies next to the dirtied watch.

"Thanks for being nice the other night... Huh? What happened to this swatch?"  
"Eh... It fell in my father's morning coffee *hehe*"  
"That doesn't explains the mud, but anyways", insisted Len, taking the wristwatch in his pocket.

"I will fix it up, ok?" Before Nisa could reply, he stood in the window.

"Have a good night", smiled Len, and slid into the darkness to have his first free night.

"I-I... *blush* wh-y did he just take it that casually as if we were friends? I-it was too kind from his part... I-is he that used so quickly?.. Also, he's real, and pretty kind... He's not a fantasy, he's real, and accepts me as a friend as it seems", smiled Nisa.

Next second, the iPad beeped with a new notification. Nisa checked and covered her mouth in surprise.

"OMG, Momo made it into the contest! I bet she will win... Yeah, that would be great. Going for many months to a school cruise. She wouldn't be here...  
Maybe if I have him, things won't be so bad, right?"

* * *

1. Pewdiepie? .w.

_And I finally could end up this guys! I got stuck at the scene of the Chihuahua butt. Rin is very bad ewa. Thanks Twisted Paradox for including O.C. Nisa Usagine in your Bookmark of Demise story! Why was Rin so sad? Remember what made her angry in the recent chapters. Will Len meet more frequently with Nisa? Now he can, as Rin is being particulary kind. When will he give up on Rin and stop being his servant or nothing? … you'll see. Has someone being missing Rei? He's coming back in the story, don't worry. And yes, suicide attempts will restart for now. I say restart because she has tried previously before. Thanks to the 27 visitors for still keeping up! Now that I sucesfully survived the exam week, I'll write chapter 7 as soon as I can!_


	8. Chapter 7: A Confession & a Bad Ocassion

_Oh god, school has been awful and very exhausting. Fortunately, I passed all the exams like a boss! *FUCK YEAH+… Well, I had free time but I spent it into Axis Powers Hetalia instead ewe Please forgive me for that. And finally, what you have been waiting for! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 7: A Confession and a Bad Ocassion**

A lot of pieces of jewerly, dresses, shirts and skirts were spread on Rin's bed. Her hairs hanged outside down from the ceiling with designer pants. The closet's doors were hanging on its hinges. She hadn't made a mess so big like this since her last birthday party.

"Oh crap, where's my vanilla perfume? Ugh! The laundry messed this dress! My bow! You monkey give it back!"

Observing the primate had taken her characteristic white bow; she took the other end and pulled with all her forces. When she retrieved it back, she noticed it had the monkey's fingerprints.

"Len is right, you're an awful animal -.-"

Tying it above her head, she took a little silver purse and ran to the car awaiting her. She was very careful to not to trip on her navy blue dress. She was sure his was going to be important.

* * *

Rei awaited next to the window, wondering when Rin would arrive at the patisserie café. Just when he was about to give up, he saw her silhouette running awfully fast to the café. Gasping, she took the seat in front of Rei.

"Oh...I-'m sorry I'm late. Uff..."

"That's ok dear, now that your beauty is in front of me"

"*blush* oh Rei!"

Rei laughed at Rin's aversed face, and smiled at the approach of a maid with a chocolate tart.

"Neeh Rin... You see:

I may have acted like if I didn't cared about you, But it was to see if you reacted angry or neutral. I did it to see if you answered me back"

"A-answer what back Rei?"

The maid placed the heart-shaped chocolate tart in front of Rin. It read with white Chantilly cream.

"The fact that I like you this much", next to strawberries that surrounded the tart.

Rin couldn't believe, it was like a dream. Now Rei was telling her that he liked her. Best thing was that Rin did like Rei!

"Oh Rei, off course I like you! *hugs him over the table* For something I am jealous of your friend!"

"*blush* o-oh yeah Rin, he he... Thank you..."

"You're welcome Rei *smile*"

"I broke my promise..." Rei thought "I do like her, but I couldn't go out with such a mean bully like her. After all, my cousin... should forgive me for betraying her, as I couldn't hide my feelings for longer. To make up, I'll spend time with Rin; that way, she won't have time to prank her... Sorry Nisa..."

* * *

The Phantom Thieve was taking a walk through the Elmer1 Avenue. Nisa told him that down this Avenue, he would find a street full of commercial stores and food restaurants.

When he arrived, he couldn't believe the twirl of colors, people and variety of products that had existed without him having the aware of their existence.

"Oh my god, what a lot of smells and... Is that TUNA?!" Scram Len running to a Subway place. Being a cat youkai, he couldn't resist fish.

While he purchased his tuna sandwich, he didn't notice the stares from the customers and the employers of the place. They judged Len in their minds for walking around with such an extravagant outfit, feline ears and tail. Ignoring this, Len walked out of the subway store.

In his way, many people approached him asked things like the following to which Len answered:

"Are you a cosplayer?" "What's that?" - "From which anime is that cosplay?" "Huh?" - "I also read that manga!" "What in the hell are you talking about? O.O' " "Which store sells those ears and tail? They even move!" "Good day miss! :s"

When he was walking out to buy a banana milkshake, a little girl pulled his pants.

"He! Oh hi little kitten, in what might I help you?"

"Hey, where did you get those catty ears?"

"*laugh* I can't tell you little kitten..."

"B-but I also want a tail! *sob*"

"I'm sorry dear, but it is top secret",

Said Len while he leaned to the toddler; but the moment he looked, she wasn't there. He looked to all the sides.

"Huh? Where is that little-YIKESS!"

Screamed Len at the top of his lungs, as the toddler pulled his tail fiercely2

"Gimme that tail!"

"A-au stop!"

"Why doesn't it pops out?"

Wondered the girl as she finally let his tail go. Len sighed in relief, but then felt something on his head. He was forced to lean on his knees, as the girl now aimed for his poor cat ears.

"A-au please stop!"

"Meeh these ears don't pop out!"

"These ears don't pop out!" Repeated the girl, louder this time. This called everyone's attention, which looked at the strange couple and laughed at Len's ridicule position.

Alarmed, Len slapped the girl's hands; he immediately regretted it as the girl sobbed and cried, under the angry stare of everyone.

The crowd started to approach, and Len ran away of the screams of "you mean cosplayer!", "couldn't you give her the cat things?!", and etc.

"B-ut they didn't pop out!"

"Didn't they honey?"

"No dad, they were like stuck to his head!"

Everyone paused at this statement, processing the girl's sentence and shaking their heads. The idea of a cat boy was just ridiculous.

* * *

"Wow that was close", sighed Len as he patted his hurt tail and ears. That toddler had strong hands. He had managed to transform into a cat and run to the far roof on which he was sitting right now, looking at the dark nocturn city, iluminated by the full moon.

If the crowd had caught him, they would discover his secret; Jesus knows what would have happened.

"What if they took me to the police and identified me as the Phantom Thieve? Rin would kill me! Although it seems she doesn't cares about me anyway", said Len as he crossed his legs.

"I wonder… how does she survive on this world, how did she was accepted. What did she do? What did she have to offer? Who accepted her? I guess it's her charming personality, her blue eyes so much like mine and… that leader-like attitude, I guess… Just as she is, so beautiful…"

"...Thieve cosplayer. I wonder if they are synonyms. Maybe the humans rejected me for stealing; someone who takes his prized belongings for a spoiled girl, who has already rejected my original purpose of those gifts.

Even if it is for love, is still bad; Worst thing is, I can't quit, I have no friends, who could accept me anyway? I don't know anyone else... ", concluded Len.

Taking in count that Len only lives with Rin as servant, he has no friends; on that the love of his life rejected his feelings. He felt very alone when the people laughed of him.

"*smile* Well, at least I found one, a human friend… I'm not so alone after all. After all, she just received me in a kind manner. She did, even though she recognized who I was. She was very kind that night. I guess she considers me her friend. I have a friend..."

* * *

1. There's no Freddy Krueger, don't alarm!

2. Is like that mew mew power scene in episode " in which Kiki Spotted Zoe'S ears and tail, and pulled them demanding to want to have some too XD

_And finally done! This actually took a day… I'M SORRY FOR BEING SO UNACTIVE I SWEAR. Even still, I'm currently watching Hetalia and started "Another". Is very awesome, can't wait to watch it all…. As an aplogy, I'll try to write two more chapters in the following two weeks! I hope you all are having a good time! Reviews and Favs are very thanked!_

_Also check DevianArt of Nisa7Usagine!_


	9. Chapter 8: An Explanation to a Detective

_Oh god more than 2 weeks passed... I'm so sorry! My family didn't let me time to touch my computer, and had a heavy presentation about my essay! God, I wish most of you still follow the story. I mean, that you haven't gone lost. Well then, here's the next segment_

To Twisted Paradox: friend, what happened? You've been offline for so long, what's up?

** Chapter 8: Explanation to the Detective to BE  
**  
_2 days later: _

To Len's surprise, Rin let him out that night. Remembering the incident at the festival, he decided to ask his friend about the things people yelled at him.

When he arrived, he entered through the window as always. The mistake was that he landed on the chair with wheels that Nisa uses to stumble around when she's lazy.

To make things worse, the chair slipped to a string on the open door that made the chair fall, with a scaredy surprised Len on it. Nisa had unfortunately placed the string in case his father entered; they had fought previously on that day.

"WAAAHHH!" Was Len's scream during the fast accident1 "What the roaring cats-?!" was Nisa's exclamation as she rose from her bed and covered up her long sleeves, to cover the big self-cuts on them, and throwing the black box under the bed.

"Ouch, this is one hard wooden floor", complained Len, rubbing his head. Nisa saw the cause of the commotion and stood up offering one hand, and raised him up when he grabbed it.

"Uh hi, what a surprise to find you with the legs on the air *containing laughing*"  
"Very funny! You should get that chair away from that damned window!"  
"Well, it's not normal that a boy enters to a girl's room at this late hour, with her father returning god knows when"  
"Then should I enter through the main door huh?"  
"... That's a worse idea either. You're right I'll keep the fucking chair apart"

Nisa offered the chair to Len while she sat down on her bed. She took out some potato chips and offered them to the phantom thieve. They ate while they talked.

"What does 'Fucking' mean?"  
" ._.' ... Don't ask, and don't repeat"  
"Very well then... You see, I went to the place you told me; I bought a tuna sandwich as you instructed me (it was delicious), but people started to point at me and ask things about 'cosplay', 'anime' and 'manga'. I had no idea what they talked about, and why they pointed at me. Even, a kid pulled my ears and tail, and I had to go because she started to cry! Could you explain what happened?"  
"Hum... Did you go in that appearance?"  
"Is the only one I have"  
"Well, we've got to change that because in the human world, walking around with elegant clothes and neko characteristics isn't normal. Only a cosplayer would do something like that; since that is commonly related to anime and manga, that's why they asked you that sort of stuff."  
"You're right, I should've been more careful... But what's that? You see, I've always lived enclosed, and only went to out to do... Tasks, that didn't allowed me to interact with anyone..."  
Well, manga is like Japanese comic, with a certain drawing style and exaggerated expression. Anime is the short for 'animation'. These are animations of certain Japanese style and exaggerated expressions. Most anime are adaptations of manga and sound novels.  
Is very cool stuff; I'm a fan of it, or what is commonly called an otaku. There are awesome people that dress up as some of the characters from this type of media. They're denominated cosplayers. The word is a union of 'costume' and 'play'. There are cosplayers of other type of media"  
"Uhm... So let me ask, are there characters in this type of media with neko characteristics?"  
"There are lots! Uff, with different personalities, colors, ages, abilities and origins. Actually, the first time I saw you i thought you were cosplaying some unknown anime or manga, or maybe an OC"  
"OC?"  
"Own character. A character you create yourself"  
"Wow, you are really an expert"  
"*laugh* Thanks, but this is just the tip of the iceberg."  
"It sounds pretty cool; can you show me a sample?"  
"Hum... I'll show you the last anime I watched recently. Do you like action, monsters, friendship, shinigamis and very strange situations?"  
"I dunno but, I guess so"  
"Can you deal with some blood?"  
"... I-i think so..."  
"Is not a horror anime, so cool down!"

Nisa offered him another chair and leaned to get out her laptop. As Len already knew how to use a computer, he managed it to open in the internet explorer. Meanwhile, Nisa sneaked to the basement to turn on the Wi-Fi router. While she walked upstairs, she received a SMS from her father "I'm very busy at the moment, I'll be back tomorrow"

"... *Sigh* I already know that it means you're staying with another woman, man..."

"What with the long face?" asked Len worriedly, when he observed Nisa entering with a frown on her face. She shook her head.

"I'm perfectly fine, don't worry... No one will come, so we'll have a lot of time", stated Nisa, as she sat down and typed "soul eater"

* * *

"OMG what the hell Death the Kid?! All the entire freaking exam writing your freaking name?!"  
"I know I know. Kid has OCD XD is the only problem with him. When you continue later you'll see more pathetic cases XD"  
"Yeah, if my mistress lets me..."  
"What is this mistress thing?"  
"Eh... It's my sister. She has legal permission to boss me around. I have to do everything she says"  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yeah. It's like I was born to be her servant..."  
_**(Author's comment: that was a very messy lie)**_  
"How strange... Anyway, we have to do something about your appearance"  
"Huh?"  
"You can't walk around in that suit and neko characteristics! Remember the fiasco!"  
"Oh right... Well, what can I do?"  
"Dress casually off course"  
"And how is that?"  
"... *sigh* I'll show you, see"

With her best friend called internet, Nisa taught him the normal male fashion of the 21rst century. Obviously she doesn't know that Len's family lives in the feudal Japanese life style. He just knows a little of the actual year for his travelling.

"Well, I'll guess I'll be able to get some clothes then"  
"Do you have a cellphone?"  
"I still don't use it very well, but yes"  
"*hands over a paper* here's my number. Call me when you're free so we may go to get you in fashion"  
"U-uh… Thanks! I'll do it as soon as possible, o-ok?"  
"K then! *giggle*"  
"B-by the way, it's fine now"  
"Fine what?"  
"I'll just leave it here, ok? *messes hair*"  
"*blush* w-what? Bye?"  
"Bye *laugh*"

The Phantom Thieve stood on the window ledge, and left a tiny package before jumping through the window into the late night. Nisa shoke her head and opened her package. In there, the watch was as good as new. Nisa smiled; someone she was a stranger to actually made her a favor.

* * *

"My mistress?"

Rin ignored her servant. She was so immerse in the group chat of her friends, that she ignored the box of French cinnamon rolls Len had brought her.

Giving a sigh, Len took a microphone. "AND WE PRESENT THIS SEGMENT CALLED: GIRL OBSESSED WITH HER CELLPHONE!" 2 Came out from the speakers, knocking Rin to the ground from the puff she was sitting on.

"DA HELL LEN?!"  
"*through the freaking microphone* MISS! I BROUGHT YOUR CINNAMON ROLLS, AT LEAST PAY ATTENTION TO THAT. IT WAS HARD TO ASSAULT THAT BAKERY"  
"Ok ok just put the microphone down! *covering ears* let me see those"

Rin took the box and examined it. Not a single scratch. She smelled it to make sure it had come from France. With a special ray, she observed inside the box that the rolls were safe and complete.

"Well, it passed the test *takes the box*"  
"What are you going to do my mistress?"  
"Eat these cinnamon rolls with my friends of course"  
"I'm not being persistent but, can I have some? I'm pretty tired and, I delivered them after all..."  
"Geez no, it's for-... Someone is a gift. It would be very impolite to deliver it incomplete. Sorry"  
"No, you forgive me miss; I should have kept my mouth shut"

Rin nodded and walked out of the room. Len observed that she was jogging in a suspiciously joyful manner. She never does that when she carries a gift for a friend, she usually hums some favorite song. Her mind suspected it was for someone in particular. Rising an eyebrow, Len decided that after the mall meeting, he would use Nisa's dress up advice to disguise and spy on Rin.

* * *

1. Like professor Stein's fail: post/47068289126/random-from-my-soul-eater-folder

2. Like the iCarly episode in which Sam got a girlfriend XD

_This took two days, wtf?! And I should be doing a PowerPoint, gaah. I'm so stressed. I wrote the chapter in a critic point to calm down. I tried to write the definition of manga and anime as normal as possible, as Len is new to the fandom. Obviously he would like it too. Doing otherwise would be a betrayal ewe. I hope it was fine. The last part was because is getting repetitive the chapters that last completely in Nisa's room. Len needs to know the outside world, don't you think? Expect next chapter after the 13th. It'll be out, I promise!_


End file.
